Joni Pitkänen
Finnish | birth_date = | birth_place = Oulu, FIN | career_start = 2000 | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | former_teams = Edmonton Oilers Philadelphia Flyers |}} Joni Pitkänen (born September 19, 1983 in Oulu, Finland) is a Finnish professional ice hockey defenceman with the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League. Playing career Pitkänen started his pro hockey career in the Kärpät organization in the Finnish SM-liiga, and after three seasons there he crossed the Atlantic to play for the Philadelphia Flyers, who drafted him in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft with their first round draft pick (4th overall). After a good opening season that saw Pitkänen cement his place on the team lineup, he played for the Philadelphia Phantoms during the 2004–05 NHL lockout when the team won the Calder Cup. When the NHL resumed in 2005, Pitkänen returned to the Flyers and became the team's top-scoring defenseman, recording 46 points in 58 games. However, he was hampered by injuries during the second half of the season. When Joni Pitkänen came to the United States to play for Philadelphia Flyers, he hardly spoke a word of English, so teammate and fellow Finn Sami Kapanen translated for him, and eventually taught him English. On July 14, 2006 Joni signed a 1 year, $2 million contract with Philadelphia. A key member of the Flyers powerplay unit, Pitkänen was tied for second in powerplay scoring in 2006–07 with 1–17–18 and led Philadelphia in powerplay assists. During his rookie season, Pitkänen was ranked second among NHL rookies in powerplay points (5–12–17) and powerplay assists. The 23-year-old defenseman led in ice time in each of the last two seasons with Philadelphia. Pitkänen was ranked among the NHL’s top 25 defensemen in scoring in each of the first two seasons following the 2004–05 NHL lockout. His 43 points in 2006–07 ranked him 22nd, while his career-high 13–33–46 in 2005–06 placed him 19th. He was also among the 2006–07 NHL blueline leaders in assists (16th) and ice time (20th with 24:32 minutes per-game). On July 1, 2007 Joni Pitkänen was traded to the Edmonton Oilers along with Geoff Sanderson and a third round draft choice in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Jason Smith and Joffrey Lupul. On July 20,2007 Pitkänen signed a one-year contract with the Oilers. With the Oilers, Pitkänen scored 8-18-26 in 63 games. On July 1, 2008 Joni Pitkänen was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Erik Cole. On July 2, 2008, Pitkänen signed a 3 year, $12 million contract with the Carolina Hurricanes as a restricted free agent.> Awards *'2003–04': All-Rookie Team (NHL) *'2003–04': Played in the Young Stars Game (NHL) *'2004–05': Calder Cup Philadelphia Phantoms *'2005–06': Barry Ashbee Trophy (Philadelphia Flyers) *'2005–06': Pelle Lindbergh Memorial (Philadelphia Flyers) Career statistics International play * Played for Finland in the 2003 World Junior Championships (bronze medal) * Played for Finland at the 2004 World Cup of Hockey * Was selected to play for the Finland during the 2006 Winter Olympics but withdrew due to injury. External links * * * Joni Pitkänen on nhlfinns.com * http://www.phantomshockey.com/pressbox/featurestory/1188.asp Phantoms Profile Category:Born in 1983 Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Finnish hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms player Category:Kärpät Oulu player